


Rough, Wet, and a Loving Threat

by BlackShady313



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: Nathan Summers (aka Cable) needs help saving the world.Wade WIlson (aka Deadpool) just needs help being saved from him.In which,Nate always has a nasty habit of getting what he wants; but what exactly is it that he's really after?:





	Rough, Wet, and a Loving Threat

**Author's Note:**

> ***IMPORTANT TO NOTE***  
> Bold and Italicized words are characters inner thoughts.  
> ** lapse of time  
> [ blah blah blah ] Yellow box  
> { blah blah blah } White box. 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated if liked, they are my soul food!  
> {And I'm a little insecure about this one. *shuffles foot* so be gentle!}

  
"I need your help to save the world."

  
**_Here we fucking go again. When does he not need help?_ **

  
"Well blow my mind! If it isn't Nathan Dayspring Askani'son Summers Cable Soldier X!"

  
Nathan didn't respond, moving past the mercenary as he entered the apartment.

  
"Yeah just totally make yourself at home why don't you bud, not like I had jerk off plans or a six hour marathon of Golden Girls prepped and ready."  
"Don't mind if I do," the older man grunted as he looked around.

  
_[Why am I not surprised]_

  
_{He loves us he really loves us!}_

  
"I think he loves our healing factor and to answer your question, NO I am not helping you again Cable."

  
The half metal man said nothing at the comment, instead going through the loud mouthed mercs room, grabbing various supplies that seemed fit to him.

  
_[Hes ignoring you you know.]_

  
_{Well That's just rude!}_

  
As the stockier man reached for one of Wades favorite guns the merc intervened, grabbing the end as Cable stopped, locking eyes with him.

  
"What are you doing here I haven't seen you in what- six weeks??, I said no. Did you not hear me."

  
"I think the question is, when am I not hearing you and I told you we need to save the world."

  
_[That's a laugh.]_

  
_{Oooh but hes such a heart throb! Maybe if we help him will get a kiss at the end from CablePrincess.}_

  
Deadpool almost choked on Yellows words, instead shaking the thought away.

  
_**Like I need that image rattling around in my head.** _

  
"Correction, YOU need to save the world, I however need to drink some cheap behind the dusty counter beer until I pass out. Or pretend to pass out. Dealers choice."

  
Cable seemed to stiffen for a moment, lost in thought before he straightened up with a determined look, his glowing eye seemed to flash a little brighter as he yanked the gun Deadpool was still holding onto, hard.

  
The merc yelped as he was flung into the hard half metallic chest, almost toppling completely over if it wasn't for strong arms wrapping around his torso and keeping him in place.

  
"Your healing factor won't let you get drunk," Cable whispered, his voice horse and coy. The words vibrated and tickled against the crook of the mercs neck, as he had leaned in, an action that sent instant shivers and blood flow straight down to his lower regions.

  
_[Well your fucked.]_

  
_{You see those muscular arms? I sure as fuck hope so.}_

  
"We are not fucked guys," Deadpool growled hoarsely, though there was no venom to his words. The sound was more of a pathetic whimper if anything.

  
_**Were not...** _

  
"For once I'd have to agree with the voices, you ARE fucked," he called casually as he tossed the gun he was holding carelessly beside the two of them.  
"Yes I know you want- wait a minute. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

  
The man in question simply said nothing, aside from a small smirk that left Deadpool's blood run hot. He loathed the self obsessed look.

  
_**Arrogant Messiah fucking complex!** _

  
"You know, you probably think you look hot right now and your not wrong BUT it's not like your right. Like absolutely not. Because if you were right that would mean I was left and I am NOT a left, everyone knows my good side is better at the other angle. So in conclusion I would say at best your boy band level and we all know how that shit plays out don't we 2017, cough cough."

  
_[Are you done spewing verbal diarrhea or must we continue listening to the garbage you protrude?]_

  
_{Oh please! He's hotter then any boy band out there. Move over Justin Bieber!}_

  
"Justin Beiber isn't even a band he's just a bo-"

  
"Boy Bands were never hot." Nathan said without even flinching. And I know what your doing...Wade."The words he called slyly, small smirk still splaying on his face.

  
_**FUCK does that mean?** _

  
"And what exactly is it that you think I'm doing Summers?"  
"Trying to distract me."

  
_[He totally is.]_

  
_{Sigh. This man just gets us. We should totally hit that. Sexually or physically, when did we kill last???}_

  
"Six and a half days ago and he does NOT 'totally get us' and what the fuck would I be distracting you from other then to hear my insanely sexy and not at all bonerific voice."  
Cable's eyes gleamed with excitement at the words, but he chose to remain still.

  
_**Course he did, fucking bastard! Tall dark and quiet my ass.** _

Cable was one of the few people that took everything the merc with the mouth said in stride, rather then dismissing in annoyance. It seemed like the older man almost...enjoyed listening to the mercenary.

  
_[Fat chance, we don't even enjoy listening to you.]_

  
_{Huh? Did you guys say something? I wasn't listening.}_

  
Deadpool sighed forgetting himself for a moment as he rested his head on Nathans chest with tiredness. "Now I know that's just a lie Mr.Old Man Pants, nobody could resist the golden days of NSYNC and The Backstreet Boys." Wade didn't have the energy to try to press the older man for why he thought Wade was distracting him and truth be told, the mercenary wasn't sure if he wanted to know; instead going for the safer topic of conversation.

  
He didn't look up but he could feel the older man's body shift, and Wade swore he felt the smile creep up on the other man as strong arms wrapped harder against his own muscular frame; holding him in place.

  
"Your still rambling you know," he commented, voice filled with a sense of sweetness as he gazed with his one good blue eye.

  
His voice...it made Deadpool's blood run cold. He had to leave.

  
"I -fuck- You know I always do. Sometimes I don't know how to shut up, even when everyone is yelling at me to do it," Wade called as he braced his hand against the older mans chest as he centered himself upright; taking a few steps back and gaining some distance from the other man.

  
Nate chuckled a low voice before commenting, " No Wade don't shut your voice, that ridiculous hollow Demi Moore rumble, is probably the sweetest sound I've ever heard."

  
Deadpool froze at the words, voice caught as he stared at the muscular man in front of him. He wanted to joke about how Bea Arthur would be much sexier but the words died on his throat. The words...and the thoughts.

_**Wade...** _

  
It was a rare occurrence when Cable used the mercenaries real name, hell Wade himself barely called Cable by his name, Nathan Summers, unless teasing. Cable was...well he was Cable.

  
_[What about those other idiotic names you refer to him by?]_

  
"I have no idea what your talking about."

  
_{You know, Sugar Bear, Sexy Messiah, Passion of the Sex,Silver Fox, Daddy, Ca-}_

  
"Okay that's enough of that," Deadpool rushed cutting off Yellow before he could rant further.

  
**_If anyone's ranting it'll be me._ **

  
"That's enough indeed, I'll give you a day to get your affairs in order and then we must leave," Nathans voice called,stern, but not biting.

Wade finally looked at the other man, eyes locking on his --- eye before scoffing,"And what makes you think I'm going to go with you. I still haven't said yes."

It was as if Cable had been expecting the answer, wanting it, as a small smile quirked his bottom lip. It took two steps to close the distance between the two of them as Nathan pushed Wade back against the wall.

Deadpool yelped in surprise as he tightened his stance, preparing for a fight. It had been awhile (at least six issues!) Since the two men had duked it out but it was likely to happen again and he wouldn't be so blind as to not be ready.

  
Reaching behind for his weapon of choice: one of his Katanas, his breath caught in his throat as Cable stopped him, grabbing the mercs wrist with his metal arm and pinning it up and above Wades head. Before the red and black anti hero could protest, Cable reached for his other arm, loosening his grip momentarily as he placed both hands in the palm of his metal hand, closing the grip tightly.

  
Deadpool squirmed trying to shift away from the hand holding him in place; knowing it was of no use, for the older man was much stronger than the mercenery physically and both men knew that as Cable smirked as if enjoying the sight.

"C-Cable, what the fuck man. I know I have father issues and probably some serious daddy kink feelings but at least buy a guy supper first, and YES I said supper because fuck dinner. Is it lunch or is it supper, nobody knows its anarchy!" he said jokingly as he looked up at the taller man unsure of what was happening.

  
The man in question simply stared, eyes locked in a steady gaze, never wavering. Deadpool tried to shift away from the sudden contact but found himself unable to move with the bond Cable had placed on his wrists.  
"C...Cable...?" the mercenary tried again weakly.

  
_[Yeah he's not joking.]_

  
_{You make our peepee go, Boing Boing Boing!}_

  
"You know you can call me Nathan, right...Wade?" He purred with emphasis on the mercenaries name as he pressed their bodies closer together.

  
"I mean, after everything we've been through together, it seems fitting, doesn't it, Wade?"

  
The younger man whimpered, averting his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

  
_[{Holy fucking shit!}]_

  
_**What is going on here ??** _

  
_[He's playing you! He's mocking you and trying to take advantage. Don't be a fucking idiot!]_

  
_{Him and that metal arm of his can play with me anyday, Meowww!}_

  
Wade bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut.  
"Not helping Yellow," Wade hissed as he tried to figure out what to do.

  
"But YOUR going to help because your a good good boy, aren't you Wilson?" it was a statement, not a question as he cupped the mercenaries masked jaw with his one free hand, rubbing experimentally at the tight fabric.

  
_**Um I am??** _

  
"Um I am??" Deadpool echoed his thoughts nervously. He had never been in this type of position with his friend before, whether he was mocking the mercenary or knew about the younger mans pathetic crush and was trying to use it to his advantage the reason was unclear. But Wade couldn't let Nate have the satisfaction of watching Wade give in and come undone like a school boy.

  
**_Don't call him Nate, he's fucking CABLE. CABLE!!_ **

  
"Do you want to know why I know your going to help me Wilson?" it was merly a call, not a challenge. He knew exactly that he would get what he was after one way or another.

  
And there were the names again, granted a last name, but it still sent chills through the mercenaries body.

  
"Because you think I'm a swell guy who's just half a dick inch away from being a real true hero?" He guessed, shrugging his shoulders as best he could with hands pinned up.

  
Nathan said nothing, simply smiling as his eye lit up with mischief. He shifted slightly, as he continued to use his free hand to trace the outline of Deadpool's suit, moving freely from his pecks to his neck as he stopped along the ridge in the back where the masks seam ended.

  
Wade tensed as he felt Cables fingers slowly slip underneath the material, his index trailing across the un-even and broken skin of the mercenary.

  
"Woah hold the phone big guy if this is a who's dick is bigger and who's scarier I can promise if you take that mask off I'll win hands down... or up," he wagged his eyebrows through the mask, gesturing at his arms that still lay pinned and that were starting to get slightly sore from the awkward position.

  
Its not that Cable hasn't seen Wades mug before, in fact he had seen it plenty of times. The type of situations and fights that the two anti heroes found themselves in on a regular basis left both men tattered and a little worse for wear. Deadpool on more then one occasion had been rendered almost completely naked, the fabric of his suit torn to shreds and dangling down.

  
That being said it didn't mean he wanted to show his face and the fact that the older bulkier man was purposely attempting to remove it was sending Wade into a frenzied panic.

"Because WADE..."Cable called huskily, snapping the mercenary back from his thoughts.

  
"Your so easy to manipulate. Aren't you?"

  
That stopped Deadpool in his tracks, body freezing at the words.

  
**_WHAT IN THE FUCK..._ **

  
"Woah there Summers, let's back up a second.I mean I love being told what to do it's hot but I wouldn't-"

  
"You'll do as I say..."

  
"Won't you Wade?" It wasn't a question, Nathan was demanding.

  
**_What is going on right now??_ **

  
_[{...Uhh...We got nothing...}]_

  
_[Maybe your having another one of your fucked dreams.]_

  
_{I'm not so sure, there's way less fluffy unicorns and I don't see one singular naked woman sporting an impressive strap on.}_

  
Cable's voice growled low, shaking Wade from his inner monologue.

  
"And I won't be ignored...will I."

  
Deadpool whined, violently thrashing against Cable's iron grip as he tried to process what was happening- or not happening.

  
Frankly Deadpool had no fucking clue what was going on but he was confused and wanted out.

  
_[Pussy.]_

  
_{Out?! No No we want IN!!}_

  
"Let me go, Cable.." he called sulkily, body begining to shake.

  
"What did you call me, WADE," Cable growled, teeth slightly bearing above his perfectly formed lips.

  
"I said fuck... right... off CABLE..."

  
Deadpool yelped in pain as perfectly set teeth sunk into the tender part of the mercenaries neck. He was still covered in his suit, but he could feel the sculpted canines digging deep into his flesh.

  
"Come now Wade, I told you to call me Nathan, now didn't I?"

  
_[Someones trying to play big dog. You going to let gramps toy with you like that?? Pathetic!]_

  
_{Ooh he said come. Yes please!!}_

  
Whimpering Wade turned, refusing to look the older man in the eyes.

  
"I'm not easy to manipulate," Wade called quietly, sulking, as he tried his best to look anywhere but at Nathan.

  
"Hmmm is that so?" the older man called mockingly, a finger playfully tapping at the top of his lips. It took only a second before he had reached again for the end of Wade's mask, this time successfully pulling it free.

  
The mercenary froze, heart catching in his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to acknowledge the other man.

"My, my what do we have here?" Nathan preened, looking slightly down at a clearly uncomfortable Deadpool.

  
_[Something really fucking ugly.]_

  
_{Even the stuffed unicorn looks away during 'special cuddle time.'}_

  
"I'm not playing this game with you..." the merc called weakly.  
Nathan chuckled low, a warning growl escaping his lips as his fingers continued to press into the newly exposed neck of the younger man.

  
"And why is that, hm? I thought you always liked playing games and fucking around, you never shut up after all right? Everything is a joke to you, so let's play by my rules this time."

  
**_MY rules....!!??_ **

  
"Cable...w-what...the..shit knuckles! Cut that shit out NOW!" Wade was tired of whatever the fuck was going on, nobody removed his mask but him.

  
**_NOBODY!_ **

  
"Should of listened when I asked politely Wade, you brought this on yourself but I suppose we shouldn't be surprised now, should we?"

  
"Oh shouldn't we Cable, SHOULDN'T WE?! BECAUSE I FOR ONE AM PRETTY FUCKING SURPRISED RIGHT NOW!" Wades voice raised higher, hysteria clearly growing as he held back the over whelming sensation of panic of being exposed.

  
The action, going unnoticed as Nathan leaned slightly, cupping the mercenaries chin in his hand. He ran a rough hand over his jaw and Deadpool flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
"You always love to complicate things, don't you?"

  
And Deadpool wanted to retort something back, he desperately did, but he feared the consequences, so he settled for something safe- glaring daggers at the older muscular man.

  
"Listen Wade I gotta go take care of some things before we head out tomorrow, so I suggest you start listening to me and be a good boy. Now go start packing."

  
Deadpool said nothing, simply shivering as Nathan continued to play with his face, fingers skirting against his neck, trailing up to his ear.

  
"And what if I still refuse?" Wade's breath hitched at his words, realization donned before he shook himself. He was the merc with the mouth and he wouldn't be silenced by Nathan flipping Summers!

  
Cable seemed frozen if only for a moment before his face clouded over and he chuckled low, and darkly.

  
Moving quickly before the mercenary could even grasp what was happening, Nathan reached down and grabbed the front of Deadpool's pants, hooking his fingers in the waist band of the shorter man's sweatpants, sliding them low.

  
The boxers snagged for a moment before coming to bunch down by his hips with the pants. Bright red Spider-Man underwear greeted the older man as he seemed to pause for a moment to stare.

  
If Deadpool wasn't so crazy he could swear he could see a hint of jealously flash on the older man's face at his attire but the emotion was gone before it had begun, leaving Wade to wonder if he had just hoped for it.

  
_**Hoped....???? Wait A second I'm not hoping for shit!** _

  
A rough hand reached down, brushing against the inside of Wade's thigh as he gasped at the contact, body automatically jerking into the touch.

  
The mercenary whimpered quietly, ashamed at how much his body was betraying him. How much he was begging to be touched. Begging for Nathan....

  
"!!?C...Ca-"

  
"Trust me... Wade...you don't want to find out," he growled, hand fluttering lightly overtop the merc's cock as he ran a slow deliberate finger up the base.

  
"Ahh-Umfggg!" Deadpool gasped in shock as his body thrusted hungrily into the touch.

  
**_The name..._ **

  
The way he had said his name... so raw, so...hungry and the way Nathan was touching him right now... as if he actually wanted him, it took everything in Wilson's power not to come undone right there and then.

  
**_Bastard would never let me live it down if I cumed like a pubescent high-schooler!_ **

  
The merc with the mouths head began to spin as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening in this moment. He still remained pinned against the wall and his mask had been removed without a second thought. It was shocking that Cable hadn't lost his lunch upon seeing his face, let alone touching it.

  
_[Guys probably fucking half blind from that T virus coursing through his body.]_

  
_{Or maybe he's able to stand you because he's got a giant set of balls. Ooh do you think they're metal like his arm??}_

  
"I...No I don't want to think about Nat-"

  
"Mm, you don't want to think about little old me? and why's that Wade? Scared your going to actually want this? Me touching you like this...you feeling like...this.

  
And now the merc with the mouth knew he was going crazy (crazier??) because he swore he could see a look of genuine appreciation and curiosity etched on Cable's face as the older man occupied himself with watching the way Wade's growing hard on bobbled under the movement of his hand.

  
"Jesus fuck N-Nate- what the shit balls!" Deadpool gasped as he felt fingers press against his exposed leaking tip. He whimpered, head resting defeatedly into the chest of the half metal man.

  
**_Dont call him that!Don't make this real_**. The mercenary cursed himself.

  
_[Don't call who what?]_

  
_{Who are we talking about, Lord Voldemort?}_

  
"WHAT?! I'm talking about Nathan -... FUCK YOU GUYS!!"

  
**_STOP!!_ **

  
CABLE had never insinuated anything like this before when asking Wade for a favor. Had he been aggressive before? Yes, but that was to be expected when you had two testosteroned super strengthened men that were a long way from being called heros-were placed into a room to hash out their grievances. Something always got broken. But this....this was something else entirely.

  
"Cabl..Ngh...N-Naate..." the words came pouring out Wade's mouth before he could contain himself. He was panting heavily, body thrusting into the stronger man's chest as Cable continued to lightly stroke the merc's member, teasingly.

  
He swore Cable had whispered, "Good boy," at the mention of his name but Deadpool chose to block that thought out.; he was having a hard enough time as it was trying to get himself together.

It was true that Wade Wilson had thought about the other older man more times then he cared to admit in not the most appropriate way, but it was just thoughts! He never acted on them and now Nathan was teasing him as if he had been able to read his mind this entire time, pulling out all his dirty little fantasizes.

  
_**Had he?** _

  
The mercenary couldn't bare the thought of being played- used.

  
_**Being manipulated...** _

  
The thought made his blood run cold and was about to voice said feelings when Cable shifted, interrupting Wade's inner monologue.

  
"Were running out of time Wilson, the universe needs us. It needs YOU. (Military advertisement brought to you by Deadpool.) So... think about it...Wade." He gave one last longing look at the mercenary, cupping his jaw and lightly squeezing between his fingers before he released the hold he had on Wade, stepping back.

  
And with a flash of light, the time traveler was gone leaving a very confused and very turned on mercenary leaning against the wall.

  
Deadpool growled angrily, reaching down to hike up the bottom of his costume, stumbling on the way and hitting the coffee table. He cursed quietly, as he decided to stay on the floor, back on the carpet as he looked up at the ceiling.

  
_Because Wade, your so easy to manipulate aren't you?_

  
The words echoed harshly, bouncing against the faded walls.

 

"Can somebody explain to me what the fuck just happened?'  
"Was I just manipulated?!?"

_[{...}]_

  
"Helloo??! Anybody??"

  
NEXT DAY

  
"Come on, I need your help to save the world."

  
"Funny, I feel like I've experienced all this before as if it were yesterday when you threw me up against a wall and anally raped me! I also remember telling you to fuck off- do you remember that? Because I do."

  
He had given the mercenary a day before he was back and already hounding him again about needing to do some sort of mission.

  
A day to over think and analyze in his head the events that had played out. A day to jerk off angrily and confused as sick fantasies and thoughts clouded the mercenaries head. A day of hell.

  
Nathan scoffed. "I barely touched you, and I told you, were running out of time. We have to go Wade."

  
_[Barely touched? Jesus what's third base like with this guy?]_

  
_{Something sweat-tastic I'm sure!}_

  
"Well you raped me with your eyes! My Virgin eyes!"

  
"Trust me Wilson, you would KNOW if I raped you," and as an after thought he added, " And your FAR from being a virgin, aren't ya Wade? Because if you really were I'd have to..." he let the statement- unfinished- hang in the air as he shifted closer to the mercenary who took a few steps back.

  
**_You'd have to what??_** Wade didn't dare ask.

  
Was he expected to fill in the blanks? Deadpool swallowed dryly, his throat growing thick in his mouth.

  
And there was his name again....

  
_[Oh good lord...]_

  
_{Meowww! Yeah we would! Remind me why were not hitting that??}_

"Because it's not real. None of this is real." Wade said, disbelieving as he shook his head. He wouldn't be manipulated into this...game..whatever it was.

  
"I can assure you I am as real as ever..." and there was that low husky voice again, dipping with lust. The sound so sweet, as if meant only for the mercenaries ears and his alone.

  
Deadpool shook his head, thinking back to the other night when his friend had come and gone in a flash leaving a very hard and very frustrated merc to rub one out angrily against the wall in disgust.

  
The wall Cable had pinned him against and had him coming undone....

  
The wall Wade had gasped and trembled to only moments after his friends teleportation as he jerked violently in his hand, screaming Nathans name over and over...

  
_**I can't do this!** _

  
"I want 300,000 up front, and another 200,000 once the job is done." Deadpool deadpanned, leaving no room for negotiating the numbers. It was obvious that Cable wouldn't drop the issue of 'saving the world'and Wade couldn't handle another game of tickle pickle with the older man so he'd compromise without compromising.

  
_[Cause that makes fucking sense.]_

  
_{No more so than two voices talking to an insane overly tight spandex wearing mercenary that claims he's nothing but in a comic book.}_

  
"Not JUST A comic book, currently were in some horny bitches fan fiction."

  
Nathan watched the familiar scene unfold of the mercenary talking to the voices in his head as he waited silently to gain the younger mans attention back. Things seem to heat up more with each passing moment instead so Cable finally broke the merc's ramblings.

"500,000, that's what you want is 500,000?"The voice strained as a whisful eyebrow cocked in disbelief. Deadpool ignored the look he was receiving, which judging by the older man's face, there clearly was something more to be said.

  
_**Fucking messiah complex! I thought we took care of that shit back in the Deadpool & Cable #1-18!** _

He hadn't given in to Cable...much. It was no secret that Deadpool liked money and for the right price he could be persuaded to do almost anything.

  
Almost.

  
Wade waited, half expecting Cable to scoff at the price before commenting some over-heroic bullshit about how it was for the world and how could you put a price on that? But the words never came, just stony eyes that lay clouded with..something.

  
Deadpool frowned before smiling bright, putting on the charm,"What, too pricey for your budget sweetheart? Common I've seen what your packing, I know you can spare something for little old me, sides with those numbers, that's a steal! AND AND I'll even throw in a Hello Kitty collectable sticker!"

  
"Just because it's you.."the merc added as he whispered the words slyly, seduction in the tone as he patted the older man's back cockily.

  
If Cable was going to play games, then so two, could Deadpool. The other night Wade had been taking by surprise,that's all. He was ready now.And nobody, NOBODY could out play the merc with the mouth.

  
"But you know metal boy..." His voice drawled as he moved with steady assurance, fingers moving from the older man's broad chest, as he kept both masked eyes glued to Nathan.

  
To Wade they were playing the ultimate game of Gay Chicken, and the mercenary didn't take kindly to losing. He would sling the same bullshit Nathan had thrown right back and then the older man would back off.

  
_[If he doesn't we can always slice something.]_

  
_{Or suck something. I wouldn't be opposed to that one either.}_

  
_[We could slice it then suck it!]_

  
"You keep squeezing discounts out of me and well..." The mercenary ignored the voices as his throat growled low, in a warning tone, as his body started to circle around the older man. His fingers continued to caress Nathan's body as he trailed around Cable's waist and to his back. "I might squeeze back," the last words whispered, voice ghosting the back of Cable's neck. Wade, being shorter of the two, stood on tip toes as he did so, but it hindered nothing, the action gaining the desired affect. Cable stiffened, shoulders standing at attention more as he kept his body still. Only his eyes had moved, following the mercenary for as long as they could.

  
"What are you up to Wilson?" Cable growled, attempting to regain the situation. The older man from the future was not liking the sudden turn of power.

  
"Nothing you wouldn't like...baby...So what do you say? 500,000 for widdle ol Wade? I'm sure this gun you keep so...secure... on your back cost more, didn't it...Nate?" a fained innocent voice mewled, before turning demonic at the taste of the other's real name in his mouth.

  
Cable could feel the grip on his waist tighten as an arm snaked up and unbuckled the gun that was held secured.

  
Moving without thought, Cable spun around, grabbing the smaller framed man by his wrists as he pressed the mercenary into his chest. The red and blacked masked man yelped in surprise, gun still held in hand.

  
"I suppose you can have that," his eyes locked onto the mercenary who stood his ground, shoulders back, making no move to budge. He watched quietly as the mercenary continued to fondle with his gun, running it through his gloved fingers.

  
Cable was from the not so distant future, which didn't come without a few perks. The knowledge of tomorrow...the armory...

  
The mercenary sighed with content, enjoying the feel of the new and very high tech weapon in his arms, cradling it before bringing it to his masked face.

  
Biting his lip he hesitated for a second before common sense could get the best of him as he curled the end of his mask up slightly, exposing his chin and lips.

  
The gun was heavy and...

  
_**Fucking gorgeous!** _

  
Forgetting himself for a minute Wilson sniffed the barrel of the guns chamber before a small tongue poked out from thin cracked lips. Saliva pooled and dripped out, leaving a trail on the cool metal as an excited tongue worked along the butt of the machine. He could taste the recent smell of gun powder and with it- a promise of death and a symbol of success.

  
_**In other words S-E-X-Y!** _

  
The mercenary always had a thing for weapons, the more advance and explosive- the better! It was something of a kink to the merc with the mouth if he was being completely honest with himself but Deadpool was Deadpool and he had many erotic fantasizes, gun sexualizing being one of the more 'normal' sexual quirks."

  
Nathan said nothing, simply locked in on the scene unfolded before him, eyes not leaving Wade's body as he watched every movement the skilled assassin made. It was disturbingly quiet in this moment, only the sound of Wade's tongue lapping up the metal could be heard.

  
_[I knew we should of fucking asked for more! Were the one putting our ass on the line! Ask for the fucking gun, the gun!!!It's so sexy!]_

  
_{Haha you said ass...and speaking of.... what an ass we have! Although it's no Spider-Man's!}_

  
" Changed my mind, 500,000 AND the gun. I've already named her Bea Arthur Jr and she's already told me she wants to go home with me tonight. Tough luck their Priscilla."

  
"500,000 hey..." Cable called quietly, as if testing the words on his lips again.

  
"AND the gun." Deadpool quipped, sing songily as he started to rock back and forth with the high tec.

  
Nathan quirked a disapproving eyebrow before he shifted his body suddenly, tone changing.

  
"Yeah I guess I could do that,But we both know what you really want, don't we Wade?" voice thick as honey that slowly pooled down to the mercenaries lower regions.

  
Deadpool froze at the words, tongue still pressed seductively against the side of the weapon as his breath hitched in this throat.This hadn't been the plan... Nate was supposed to back off...

  
_**No NO NO not this again!** _

  
The voice...the way he looked at him... Wade whimpered, trying to will his mind to behave. Cable was messing with him, he had to be because nobody could possibly want....

  
Wade glanced down at himself, fingers tightening around the edge of his mask as the bright red fabric stared back. He didn't have to physically see what was there, he knew..

  
_**..this....** _

  
"Stop it Nathan. I said I would do it, now back the fuck off!" he growled warningly. Wade had been having a relatively good morning but he hadn't killed or mangled anything yet, but that could be changed. His body was starting to itch for it.

  
_[Blood first thing in the morning is always fun!]_

  
_{So is being fucked that's also quite enjoyable!}_

  
"Nobody's getting fucked!" Wade hissed out angrily at his voices as his eyes widened at his slip up. Cable had heard and he was grinning widely,like a wolf upon a rabbit.

  
"Woah woah there big boy, slow your roll," Wade panicked as he braced his hand against the strong broad chest that suddenly boxed him in.  
"Come on Nathan we did this already earlier in the story, nobody want's to read the same shit."

  
Most people upon hearing half of Wade's nonsense would of looked at the mercenary as if he had grown another head but not Nathan. No the man from the future who was used to Deadpool's quirks, finding himself instead quite fond of them and the man behind the mask.

  
"Guess will have to change that, then won't we?"

  
"Um..." Was all the mercenary managed to squeak out, wondering if maybe the older man was going to back off. But his voice... he sounded almost...hungry.

_[Course he's going to back off, you agreed to help him. He's got what he wants from you and Thank god for that because this was starting to get super gay.]_

  
_{If change = bedroom sex then fuck yes!!}_

  
"Come here you," Cable growled as he leaned down and placed his hands underneath the mercenaries ass, grabbing him and scooping him up with ease.

  
Deadpool would deny it, but he let out an unglorified whimper of surprise, eyes growing hazy with lust at the sudden sensation of such strengthen.

_**I did not whimper!  
** _

  
Yes you did.

  
"Have you been talking to Yellow?" Wade called weakly as he fought back against another whimper that threatened to spill out. Cable ignored the quiet plea, instead checking to make sure he had the smaller man wrapped tight and secure against his pressing body. He shifted his weight, forcing the merc's arm to wrap around his neck.

  
"Okay okay how about 400,000 instead AND the gun, but I swear to god Nathan that is as low as I'm willing to go!" The older man simply chuckled at the smaller mans words, unacknowledging them as he proceeded to head to the mercenaries bedroom.

  
"Nate...?"

  
"You'll have your money Wilson, now...relax..."

  
**_Easy for you to say!_ **

  
Wade squirmed against the hold the older man had on him but it was no use, his grip was too strong so he eased back into the arms, allowing himself to pretend that Cable actually wanted this. Wanted him...

  
but he knew it wasn't true. No Wade was simply a toy to Nathan, something to be used and manipulated and thrown aside when his purpose and usefulness was used up.

  
The mercenary wasn't sure why he was being used in this way, but Wade was sure it would result in future manipulation and black mail.

  
_[Jesus your a fucking buzz kill. Do you ever shut your self loathing ass up??]_

  
_{Whites right, nobody likes to fuck a Debbie Downer.}_

  
"Debbie? Please, don't make me laugh. I'm clearly a Betty, because than I could hang out with Bea Arthur."

  
"You know Wade, I would never manipulate anyone else."

  
The words said so sudden, so random and...honest. Deadpool and the voices froze, creating an eerie silence.

  
_{Say something you fucking idiot!]_

  
_{Snuggle against that magnificent metal chest!}_

  
"Oh gee wow, well isn't that just the sweetest thing I ever did hear. This sounds like the opening lines the Joker tells Harley Quinn before they cackle off into the sunset together."

  
"I don't know who those people are Wade," Nathan sighed, almost impatient like as if Wade was missing some big picture.

  
"Maybe I don't want to be manipulated..." Wade voiced, quietly to himself, out of Nathans ears. But the other man had heard, body stiffening as he too gently placed the merc on the bed.

  
"Tell me to stop, and I won't touch you again, I'll leave right now." The words were said level headed as Cable's body stiffined, waiting for a response.

  
As if he was anxious for the mercenaries decision...

  
"I already have," Wade growled testingly.

  
"Tell me again." Voice serious, in a no nonsense tone.

  
Deadpool opened his mouth before clamping it shut.

  
Did he really want him to stop?

  
He had fantasized about the older metal man countless times, and his unicorn stuffie would agree but who wouldn't. Cable was a silver fox, the definition of Daddy kinks at its finest and the wettest of dreams. Short silver hair that spiked up neatly and a metal arm that could make you do whatever the fuck it wanted- when he wanted.

  
Cable was everything a person could want and more- and the mere reflection of the man made Deadpool's body pool over in a lustful heat.

  
A quiet whimper of want escaped the mercenaries lips and before he could correct himself the older man was pushing him further down on the bed, straddling ontop.

  
_[Oh boy....]_

  
_{We like Daddy!}_

  
"I um..." Deadpool squeaked, face flushed in embarrassment at his voices thoughts.

  
"Well alright then." Cable smirked as he placed both hands on either side of Wade. Using his hips, Cable thrust the mercs legs to spread widely apart as the older man nestled deeper into the younger man.

  
**_Bastard doesn't have to be so smug about this..._ **

  
Manipulation or not, Deadpool realized he couldn't say no to Nathan, not really. He'd do anything to feel him.

  
"I want...."

  
"Now now...Wade just relax, I know what you want." the low husky voice growled as Cable stood braced overtop the mercenary.

  
"A double stuffed chimchunga??" Deadpool joked dryly.

  
"Double stuffed something alright," Cable called back with a smirk and Wade was thankful as fuck that he still had his mask on to hide the steadily growing blush that blanketed his cheeks. Cable seemed to read the merc's thoughts as he growled down at the younger mans attire.

  
"Off.Now," a strong arm wrapped around the hem of the red and black mask as Wade stiffened.

  
"Maybe we can start with a sock big boy?" Wade joked, as he squirmed uncomfortably.

  
Nobody said I had to take my mask off!

  
_[It was implied idiot.]_

  
_{Not true, last lady we fucked she requested anal.}_

  
_[Lady? You mean that hooker?? That was like years ago.]_

  
"Oh god," Deadpool gasped, realizing the mistake he had made. He was grossly inexperienced, unable to remember the last time he had fucked someone that didn't require money afterwards.

Deadpool pushed away as Cable tried to get closer suddenly realizing his place.

  
"Wade..." "Off..." he said, voice shifting from stern to sincerity and fondness. He leaned slightly forward, rubbing his thumb gently against the mask.

  
Wade Wilson pushed away once more as Nathan Summers tried to get closer,but something had changed.

  
As Deadpool sat up, moving to wiggle away, Nate caught his elbow, wrapping him gently but firmly into his chest. A small surprised whimper escaped the masked man's lips as he felt the older man's strong heart beat against his torso.  
As Wade looked up into the older man a sudden feeling of security overwhelmed him and although he wasn't knieve, knowing the idea of rejection was still on the table, he knew he wanted to take the chance. He had to.

  
Without a second thought he reached with shaking hands and tore his mask off, throwing it across the room before his reasoning could get the better of him and he was forced to put it back on.

Whatever Nathan wanted, Wade was more then happy to comply with; but it was obvious that wasn't all the other man wanted from him.

  
Noticing the ever growing sizeable bulge in the older man's waist pants, Deadpool took it as a good sign of were to start; deciding to keep his thoughts busy by distracting himself with other things.

  
Hesitating, he moved his fingers nimbly down, stopping just at the elastic of Nate's sweatpants.

  
Normally Wade would be all for removing clothes, but Nate was running the show of what ever the fuck this was to be called and it was his move. The mercenary hummed in approval as the grey haired man seemed to appreciate the gesture, smirking wickedly at the still half covered man.

 

"You wanna play first do you?" Cable smirked, but didn't object as he greedily fingered the waist band of his sweat pants before ripping them off and tossing them carelessly on the floor somewhere behind him.

  
"Play? What do you- HOLY- ooh okay Nate.."

  
Deadpool had almost missed the object Cable had somehow reached behind for, too busy staring at the almost waist down nude Nathan Summers as the older man grabbed something from god knows were.(not like the ring pop incident. Cable's not that fucked!)

  
A bright red and black collar gleamed brand new as it was roughly placed on the mercenaries neck. The black trim captivated Wade as he felt the new material in his hands.

  
_**The color choices....** _

  
_**Red and black...** _

  
it was as if the collar was meant for him to begin with.

  
Like it was purchased for Wade, and Wade alone.

  
_[Like fuck it was. Get your shit together you!]_

  
_{Ooh I think I'm going to swoon.}_

  
Cable hummed in approval, breaking the merc from his train of thought as he bashfully looked up into the older man's eyes.

  
"So um, this is something. Didn't know Daddy needed to express some rage."

  
It was said as a joke, mostly, and Wade had cringed at how stupid he sounded....until the most lustful animalistic noise pierced the air, causing the merc to freeze.

Cable was considerably older than Wade, it was obvious, and Cable apparently fucking loved the fact.

The words set the older man off, growling huskily at the taunt. Nobody had ever called Nate that before and if it was anyone but Wilson, he would of socked them one in the jaw.

  
But it was Wade and Wade could call him whatever the fuck he wanted and Cable would let him.

  
"I Know how to make you behave Wilson. I learned a trick or two, want to see?" the words echoed hungrily as Nate's eye gleamed in anticipation; fingers coming to curl along the edge of the collar.

  
"I want to make you scream and beg for me- can I?" his body stock still with determination as he felt underneath the piece. A small ON/OFF button lay tucked discretely to the side along with an array of numbers from 1-10. Nathan remained still, waiting for permission or dismissal, a hint of fondness bubbling to the surface as he continued to gauge the mercenary's reaction.

  
Deadpool bit his lip in contemplation,eyes growing wide with realization.

  
it wasn't just a collar. It was a shock collar.

  
_**Holy shit tits, Nate's a fucking freak!** _

  
_[No Kidding. And your first clue wasn't that he was trying to bed your ugly fucking ass?]_

  
_{Hey maybe if You do his thing and then next time he'll let you do-}_

  
"Not now Yellow!" He quietly hissed, blocking out the array of secret and dark fantasies that threatened to spill out.

  
He wanted to comment on the ' next time' business but his heart couldn't take the thought of there never being another time besides one spent in regret.

  
**_But a shock collar??_ **

  
Did he really want to mess around with something like that? It wasn't in the merc's top 10 list of sexual positions, angles, and scary faces that were a must before you died, list.

  
He was about to consider saying, ' no you fucking weirdo' when Cable, a big bulky man of pure muscle and metal, seemed to shrink back at the lack of response he was receiving from Wade.

  
"I'm sorry baby, I get too carried away lets pretend that-"

  
And that was it.

  
**_Baby...._ **

  
Wade was fucked.  
So so fucked.

  
"Do whatever you want to me...darling..." Wade teased although he knew he wasn't joking as much as he was playing it off to be. He licked his lips nervously, waiting to see what Cable would do next.

If Deadpool wasn't sure before, he was 100% now, watching as the older man's eyes lit up with excitement at the approval from the merc.

  
"I'll treat you real good baby, only give you what you can handle." Nathan preened, noticing how much Deadpool took to the pet names. "You can handle me right ...Wade?"

  
Deadpool noticing the shift in affection, snatched it up hungrily, desperate to earn more.

  
"Y-yes I can..Daddy," Wade stiffened back a groan that threatened to press through his lips.

  
He was ashamed at how aroused he felt, how sickening his own words tasted to him yet he couldn't stop...not now.

  
Not when Cable, a once labeled Messiah, was licking his lips excitedly at the words.

  
Cable was still resting overtop of the mercenary, his one good hand shifting down to lightly caress and outline the vastly growing bulge that the red and black suit did nothing to hide.

  
Deadpool whined at the friction, desperate to tear at the fabric that was keeping him from feeling everything that the other man was offering.

  
"N-Nate are you going to?-"

  
"You've made me wait almost two days for an answer Wilson, fair's only fair."

  
"Yeah but that was something else- and non sexy."

  
"You mean saving the world?" Cable quirked, eyebrow raising as he cocked a small smile.

  
"Yeah-yeah whatever-THAT. The world must be tired of fucking itself over by now. I know I sure am. Now how about something else get fucked for once, what do you-"

  
"So let's play a little game." Cable cut in,grinning widely, as his eyes glistening with mischief.

  
"But Nateeeeee," Deadpool whined. "Were already playing a game."  
The older man ignored him, pressing his lips to quiet him.  
(It didn't work- nobody has ever been able to shut the merc up)

  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions- just simple ones and if I think that your lying I'm going to turn this little thing on..." his finger moved around the collar, gently stroking it.

  
_**Wait a fucking taco stuffing second-Questions?!!** _

  
Deadpool stared- body growing rigid at the thought of being asked something. The mercenary had known the older man for years and nothing was ever 'simple' with Nathan Summers.

  
"C..Cable. We never agreed to that..."

  
"Shh, just simple ones baby. Your a big boy you can handle yourself, I know you can...Wade." Nate preened, running his finger along the edge of the nervous man's chin.

  
"Now should we start?" Before Deadpool could protest, Cable had leaned down, lightly pressing a kiss to Wade's temple.

  
It was short and chaste, but it was all that was needed to get the merc's head swimming. Dazed, he nodded in response to whatever the older man had asked.

  
_**Holy fuck nuts he kissed me!** _

  
Nate smiled at the reaction, rubbing where he had placed his lips only moments ago before his hand reached underneath the collar once more.

  
"So tell me Wade...how long have you thought about me doing this- touching you like this?" The words echoed loudly and Wade froze at every syllable, realization dawning.

  
_[When are you not thinking about it?]_

  
_{For as long as we can remember, you big beautiful hunk of masculinity. Take us now!}_

"I-uh what the fuck kind of question is that? Homo much." he chuckled nervously, defenses raising.

  
_[What and your not?]_

  
_{White's right. You look pretty homotastic right now.}_

  
"Just a simple question...Wade," the older man cooed, hands running along the mercenaries jawline before fluttering to the lower half of his suit.

  
"Well I mean normally in my dreams your wearing this prink frilly dress with cow utters attached to the front of you. Then I just sit there and milk you for hours and hours," Wade grinned wolfishly, daring Nate to question his level of fucked.

  
Cable chose to ignore the smart-assed comment. He wouldn't punish Wade's personality, just the lying. In fact he rather enjoyed his friends banter and he was never bored when around the younger man.

  
Nate growled huskily as he felt his neglected cock press upon the fabric of his underwear, begging to be touched. He licked his lips excitendly as he focused his attention back on his prey, never once breaking eye contact.

  
No Nathan was never bored around Wade, if anything, quite the opposite.

  
"How often do you think about this- Once a month?"

  
Deadpool said nothing, refusing to look at Nathan.

  
"Once a week?"

  
"Once a day?" Cable tried again, more boldly when the mercenary refused to answer.

  
It was then that Wade's body betrayed him, jerking in response as he quickly shook his head to cover his mistake.

  
"I don't know how important you think you are but it's not like that."

  
"You know Wade, I don't need my telepathic powers to inform me when your lying. That, I just know..." he gently caressed the younger man's cheek before reaching down, pressing firm on his neck.

  
He quietly turned the knob on the collar to 3, eyes never leaving the mercenaries face as Deadpool gasped in surprise, body shaking.

  
"Nate??" Wade choked out as he trembled beside him. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he was helpless to stop himself; instead unconsciously pressing himself closer to the older man.

  
"I told you what would happen if you lied to me Wade, if you stopped being so stubborn you wouldn't have this problem." Cable voiced sternly, but with concern as he turned the collar back down to 0.

  
Nate would be lying if he denied to himself how turned on he was watching Wade.

  
The mercenary would of enjoyed it as well if he hadn't of been so...pissed.

"Well how about you then Mr.Fucking Messiah!" Wade hissed, clearly feeling embarrassed by the barrage of questions. Deadpool's body still spazzemed slightly from the after effects as he tried his best to cover it up.

  
He had agreed to the shock collar- but the fucking questions??

  
"What about me?" Nathan simply responded nonchalantly, glancing down at the mercenary with curiosity.

  
"Lets start with this fucking collar- red and black? Thinking about me much?" the younger man hissed. It was a stupid comment but the merc with the mouth wasn't one to always think in rash situations and this was one of those moments.

  
"Yes." was the simple answer and Wade choked on the words.

  
"W-what the fuck did you just say??"

  
"I said yes Wade, and you KNOW what I'm referring to when I say that so don't bother pressing me further."

  
_The collar had looked brand new...._

  
_As if it hadn't been used before._

  
"I...your lying."

  
**_There's no way...._ **

  
**_There couldn't be._ **

  
But it didn't look like Nate was lying- did it?

  
"Why do you need me so bad for this fucking saving the world mission bullshit. What exactly am I expected to do that you wont get off my dick about it huh? AND YES PUN INTENDED!

  
What am I supposed to do for you huh ,Blow myself (not in the fun way) up for you while you break into some research lap? Mame myself so the guards are distracted? Why the fuck do you need me for this mission so bad Nate that you won't stop pissing me off about it!" Voice growing steadily angrier with each word.

  
At this, Cable actually hesitated, clearly not wanting to say. Wade smirked smugly finally glad to get the upper hand on the older man before he finally found the words he needed to say.

  
"I...don't... truthfully. I um, just wanted you by my side. Partly to keep you out of trouble and partly because..." he hesitated again, not once looking at his friend, before pressing on, "... And partly because you belong by my side Wade. We make one hell of a team. Better then when I was running with the New Mutants and Six Pack and even X-Force. Hell even better then when I was with Domino..." The last words said so quietly as Nate let the words sink in to the mercenary.

  
Did Wade know how dedicated to his former team mates he was? How dedicated and in love he was with Domino once upon a time?

  
Looking back those had been simpler times and nowadays things were more chaotic and wilder then he could of ever imagined and his personal life required.... something else.  
Something more.  
And Nathan Summers knew exactly what he was missing in his future, in his now.

  
It was these thoughts that fueled him, that drove him to be bold, no matter the cost. Being one of the worlds greatest teleapaths had its advantage- except for when it came to one certain loud mouthed merc. He was the only man that Nathan ever met that was able to get past his telepathy, unable to hear his thoughts - yet the merc was breaking past some silent barrier of his on not just his own mind, but something else as well.

  
It was all those reasons that and then some that caused Nathan to act the way he was. As he moved quickly, not waiting for an answer as he leaned down, pressing his lips anxiously into the smaller mercenaries own. The younger man remained still, words slowly sinking in before he finally moved with the extra weight, sprawling on the mattress as he wrapped his arms around the older man; kissing back just as enthusiastic. In the excitement Wade hadn't realized the collar had been removed and thrown across the room- somewhere in the dark abyss next to his long forgotten mask.

"Fucking christ Nate..." Deadpool panted through moments of breather.

  
"Nawh, not anymore," Cable quirked back, breathing heavy as well.

  
_[Holy shit was that a joke?]_

  
_{Oh my god we must be rubbing off on him! Quick rub some more- especially in the lower regions just to be sure!}_

  
"Only the kids at home that read the Deadpool and Cable comics will get that one folks," Wade commented, eyes locked on his companion.

  
"MM kids don't want to be here for this..." Cable murmured lazily as he began tracing circles on Deadpool's chest.

  
The mercenary moved shyly away from the touch, half getting up from the bed as he placed himself behind the bulkier man,wrapping his legs around the back of his waist. Long arms reached around for Cable's neck as Wade balanced himself, nestling into the older man's body.

  
He breathed shallowly, the smell of gun powder and over powering man musk flitted his senses as the younger man groaned darkly.

  
Gun's and gun powder were one of Wade's weaknesses.

  
Cable, being the other.

  
He clawed hungrily at the half metal man's neck, leaning deeper into the sent as he allowed himself to lose himself in the moment, biting and nipping harder and harder with each touch to his throat.

  
He had to be gentle, careful, when the mercenary had been with Vanessa all those years ago. She had been tough, able to hold her own but Wade still felt the compelling need to always be gentle just in case.

  
But with Nate....

  
Cable groaned, body reacting to the touch. he reached around and pushed Wade further into his neck; cocking his jaw to the side to allow the younger man better access.

  
No, Wade didn't have to worry about being gentle with Nate. The older man would let him do what ever the fuck he wanted and he would do the same.

As Cable called sweet nothings in approval Wade shivered, silently wondering if for the first time in 20 years if he was going to make a mess on himself from simply teasing.

  
"Wade, why don't you put your mouth to good use for once, and come explore further, you never know what you might find."

  
_[Oh good lord...]_

  
_{Indiana Jones Pool to the rescue!}_

  
"Oh he'll need rescuing alright when I'm finished..." Deadpool murmured to himself as he happily complied with the demands, letting go of the other man's neck.

  
Looking quickly over his handi work, he slyly licked a wet strip across the bite marks, before moving down. He grinned widely to himself as he felt Nate shiver at the action.

  
Angry red skin bled out as a trail of teeth marks and soon to be bruises littered the older man's skin.

  
It would leave some nasty marks, and Wade was nothing but thrilled.

  
"Shut the fuck up, Wilson," Cable growled darkly, but his voice hinted fondness. He pushed Deadpool lightly, then harder when Wade made no action to move, the shit eating grin remaining on his face.

  
"Oh I'll shut up alright Summers," and true to his word, he did.

  
Fingers nimbly skirted across thigh as he swiftly removed the offending underwear that stood in his way of seeing Cable.

  
And see him indeed, Nate must of been at least 9 inches easily (not that he was counting.)

  
_[He totally was.]_

  
_{I know I was!}_

  
"Me two, Wade muttered appreciatively, eyes glossed over in arousal.

  
He sighed happily before his Lips parted and stretched wide as he made room for the impressive cock that was starving for attention.

  
Cable hissed, body groaning into the feel of a wet mouth against his skin, as he closed his eyes and rocked his body against the mercenaries mouth.

  
He had planned on doing this, letting Wade take him in, enjoying the feel of his mouth riding his cock, the way his tongue lapped the underside. He would give in and enjoy this, if only for a moment before he'd want more.

  
Cable planned to mouth fuck Wade Wilson until he couldn't form a single sentence anymore, until he was desperate for air; gasping and trembling.

  
It turned out it didn't take long for Cable's patience to grow weary before he started demanding for more. Wade, being the good slut he was, happily took everything in stride.

  
"Fucking Wade...Wade.." the older man whined, body shaking more erratically.

  
Deadpool looked through long eyelashes as he took in the sight before him. This was...everything the merc had fantasized and more.

  
He moved quietly, as if embarrassed, as he slid one free hand down his own pants, fingers scraping against tight spandex.

  
He was desperate to take the bottom half of his suit off but it would disrepute Nate and Wade wouldn't allow for that.

  
Whatever and why ever he was receiving what he was, Wade wouldn't question it, just greedily take what he could.

  
The mercenary bit back a moan as he hand desperately fisted at his own begging cock. He started slow but began to pick up pace to match his and Cable's stride.

  
Opening his one good eye, Cable glanced lazily down at the man who was pleasuring him so.

  
He couldn't believe how good Wade's mouth felt and couldn't help but felt a slight tinge of jealously at the thought of how he could be so good.

  
The mercenary had said it had been awhile but was that even true? How could it with the way Wade was making him react, gasping for more and...

  
"No." voice called loud and unexpectedly, starting the younger man as he stopped what he was doing completely to look up fully at the older man. Nate fought against the feeling of emptiness as he reached down and pulled the hand currently frozen on Wade's crotch out- and away, slapping it roughly.

  
"You can play, when I say you can play Wilson." voice gruff and rough, daring to be challenged. His thoughts were dark with arousal and previous theories on why Wade was as good as he was.

  
Deadpool, unaware of anything, thought about it, he really did but the possibility of Nathan maybe pleasing him instead was far more tantalizing then his own hand he had felt countless times before.

  
"Y-yes Daddy. Whatever you say," the merc batted with innocent eyelashes as he watched the older man lick his lips sternly, both men not looking away. It was intense and honest and so fucking raw but in the next moment it was gone, as quick as the Time Traveler could reappear and disappear.

  
Deadpool paused hesitatingly, before he grabbed the older man's cock once more, opting for his hand instead.

  
Nate was about to protest but groaned greedily instead into the touch.

  
This felt good to. Not as good as the wet mouth of the mercenary had been, but still just as hot. Before he could mumble his approval, the warm mouth was back just as quick as it had disappeared, excitedly taking the full extent of Cable's dick.

  
If Wade had a gag reflex, the mercenary made a point not to show it.

  
"AHH...Ahh..." Nathan whined teasingly,voice broken, as his hips moved to the rhythm of the mercenary; sweat beginning to drip off his forehead. "MM..good boy...such a good good boy Wilson... so-too good...STOP!" His voice called sharply, with urgency.

  
He pushed the younger man away before he could react to the words, gaping at the suddenly very empty feeling.

  
_[God job dumbass you suck ass at sucking dick.]_

  
_[Yeah! Wait, so he sucks ass or does he suck dick???}_

  
"I can do both depending on the day."

  
"I tried..." he mumbled sulkily to himself as an after thought. The words were meant for Wade and his voices alone, but Nate had heard.

  
The older man, mistaking the words meant for the voices, sighed contentedly, grabbing the younger man's chin and rubbing reassuring circles in them.

  
"I know you can, but I thought we could have a little more fun," he cooed reassuringly, as he nuzzled his face into Wade's neck.

  
"I thought you were in a hurry Mr. We Need To Go Save The World." Wade jested, feeling slightly better with his friends reassurance.

  
Cable remained silent, lost in thought at the mercenaries words and Wade worried the older man was going to get up and leave, remembering his real reason to be around.

  
_**He did say he didn't actually need me. Just wanted me by his side...** _

  
_[And what, you fucking believed that? It's what people say to get in stupid peoples pants.Hi stupid, here's your sign.]_

  
_{Being used isn't so bad. It still feels so so good.}_

  
"I don't want to be used..." Wade whispered quietly to his voices, head bent over in defeat.

  
Unfortunately, the words going un heard by the older man.

"I suppose some things can wait for the right reason.." Cable drawled after some thought before he leaned down and captured Wade's lips in his own.

  
For once, the merc with the mouth, remained silent enjoying the feel of Nathan's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He moaned into it, mouth opening eagerly.

  
He still didn't know why Nate was doing what he was doing but frankly Wade didn't care anymore, he just wanted...needed this. All of this.

  
Reaching up with a new found sense of desire Wade felt for the hem of Cable's shirt, daringly pulling it up and over before the older man could protest- not that he would- with a smirk growing wider and wider as he returned the favor by removing something of the mercenaries as well- the rest of the younger man's suit including his pants.

  
"Hey now tiger, don't think that's what I took off now was it? Someone seems to think their getting lucky tonight."

  
"I've been half naked for the last 20 minutes so shut your face Wilson."

  
"Ooh fiesty! But I don't seem to recall telling you to do that Priscilla." he smirked, letting his eyes roam eagerly over the newly exposed half metal chest.

  
He knew he shouldn't find it arousing, a virus that had infected his friend and almost nearly killing him all those years ago as a child, but he couldn't help it. A body that was composed of nothing but pure muscle and half metal was everything that defined sexy to Wade, no matter which way he looked at it."

Nate said nothing to his friends comment, simply preening with arousal over the eyes he felt studying his body.

  
"Like what you see, Wilson?" he called cheekily.

  
"Oh you know it Tin-Man," Wade cat called as Nathan chuckled lowly.

  
Wade didn't dare ask his friend the same question as he lay open and exposed but judging by the constant touching- Nate didn't seem the least bit disappointed.

  
Cable was strong, moving swiftly as he cupped the mercenaries ass and splayed his body ontop of his. Wade yelped at the loss of contact before he felt something hard twitch against his thigh.

  
" I don't remember needing to ask permission for things I wanted," Nate growled back, finally commenting on the mercenaries words as his nails dug into the back of the smaller man.

  
Wade simply yelped in response, falling in bliss to the sensation.

  
_[Really? If your going to go full gay then the least he could do is go Harder. We've had amateur serial killers who have hit better then that!]_

  
_**Yeah because they were trying to kill me!** _

  
_{He can break us in two anyday, anytime.}_

  
Nate was being oddly possessive, clinging to the merc as if he would evaporate into thin air.

  
Wade fucking loved every minute of it, eyes fluttering at the sensation of the possibility of actually being wanted, of being forced to do whatever the fuck the older stronger man wanted. It sent ripples of excitement coursing through his body as he allowed Cable to do as he pleased.

  
Wade knew deep down if he wanted to leave he could, despite his tough exterior Cable would never force him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

  
But his words...his demanor...

  
Wade could never fucking leave. Not willingly.

  
"H-holy fuck N-Nate!" Wade hissed, realization breaking through his foggy mind as he noticed what he was feeling as the older man began to slowly grind his hips against his friend.

  
_[Someones excited.]_

  
_{Um yeah, US! Like helloooo..}_

  
_[I meant Cable dumbass.]_

  
"I um, Nate...?" Deadpool called suddenly feeling weak.

  
**_How long did I say it's been since we've been laid?_ **

  
_[Besides the hooker?]_

  
_[{Too long!}]_

  
_[Just like Cable's...]_

  
**_Don't even go there._ **

  
Wade was beginning to get anxious. The last relationship he had been in had been years ago and with a woman ontop of everything. Deadpool couldn't recall the last time someone had stuck their sausage in his buns.

  
"So This is like totally fine, it's not like I'm a virgin and everything but do you think- H- HOLY FUCK NATE!"

  
Wade in all the excitement of finally having his dirtiest fantasizes granted, had forgotten how big Nathan really was; that is until the older man's strong arm wrapped around his own, placing it overtop Nate's swollen member. It stood tall and thick, glistening with specks of pre cum, as the over eager cock stood; begging to be inside.

  
Panic flooded the mercenary as he tried to sit up but Nate shifted with him, positing him better on his chest and spreading his legs further apart against his side.

  
Cable traced the curve of Wade's back, stopping at his ass to grab a handful, an appreciative noise filtering through his lips. The noise was pure sin to Wade's ears, wondering deep down if he possibly had his holographic image inducer on.

  
"God you don't know how long I've wanted this," Cable grunted as sweat began to pool at the top of his forehead as he started lining the merc up with his cock.

  
"! You've wanted?- WAIT aren't you going to use lube??"

  
Cable chuckled at the comment, smirking widely at the younger man.

  
"After that little slutty performance with your mouth back there I hardly think you need it Wilson, now spread your legs further for me baby," he grunted. Wade swore he heard a hint of jealously but the thought was erased when a burning sensation began to poke at his ass. The feeling was gone before Wade could panic, leaving the mercenary wondering if he had just imagined it.

Arching his back, Cable shifted into a better angle, resting his back against the dusted out head board. In one motion he had turned the younger man, positioning him further down and ontop his chest.

  
"Awe Nate, didn't know you were a snuggler," he teased, running his hands up and down the muscular chest appreciatively. The half metal arm seemed to add to Cable's charm, rather then detour.

  
"I'm not...unless it's with the right person," he added, as his eye gleamed with something unknown. He grunted with precision, adding to the weight and lifting Deadpool high above. The mercenary continued to laugh until echos of happiness were replaced with sharp yells of surprise and pain; with just a mixture of arousal.

  
Nate had positioned Wade ontop of his dick, sliding him down hard to enter.

  
Wade bit back a moan of pain as tears stun his eyes. Being unprepared and unlubbed, he hadn't been expecting that as his ass protested against the sudden hot wave of tight pain.

  
Cable rutted up, forcing his way further in and Deadpool groaned more heavily- gasping as he felt his body filling up.

  
Wade squirmed, trying to gain some leverage or room but was given none with Cable holding onto the mercenary stead fast, knuckles ghosting white. Gasping Wade bit back a surfacing cry; knowing Cable wanted him to feel like this. 

He wanted to be such a good boy for Nate. 

  
"C-can't take...an..anymore..." Wade panted through heavily breath as Nate continued to fuck Wade like an animal.

  
These feelings of lust pushed Nathan forward, body moving quicker as he didn't slow down, simply smirking more at the words as he continued to ride the feel of Wade on his cock. He'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he was getting off watching the loud mouthed merc struggle with him inside him.

  
"Your going to have to baby, that's only half of me..." he whispered sharply, mouth ghosting overtop his earlobe. Wade shivered then gasped as realization sunk in.

  
"H-half...?!!"

  
_[Jesus fuck...we've been ripped in half before but this will be a new first.]_

  
_{Half?!! Marry this man! If you like it than you should of put a ring on it!}_

  
Ignoring the voices, Deadpool continued to pant, trying his best to keep his composure at the implications of the words. "No..no more room..Cab-N...Nate.." he whined as the older man chuckled darkly at the words, savioring them.

  
"Yes baby, only...," he grunted heavily as he slammed the mercenaries body down once more, forcing the full amount inside as Wade let out a scream.

  
"Half..." he finished, with a breath as he grinned up at his favorite boy.

  
"Good boy baby, knew we could make room, just had to try a little didn't we?" he coaxed the words, gently stroking the mercenaries ear lobe.

  
Deadpool said nothing, simply trying to hold it together; body trembling, as he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to cling to Cable with little strength he had. Nate remained heavily guarded of Wade, hand pressed firmly on the curve of his spine.

  
When Wade made little movement, Cable paused, using his free hand to cup the mercenaries chin and tilt it up towards him.

  
"You okay Wade? I got caught up- I can slow down if-"

  
"N-No. Am fine. Ju...just needed to catch my breath." The younger man wheezed, but an assured smile glistened his face.

  
Nathan still didn't move, hesitant if the other man was telling the truth or not.

  
"Promise Summer's, show me what you got, unless your worried you'll throw out your hip- Daddy."

  
"Your fucking a glutant for punishment aren't you ," Cable demanded, voice betraying his excitement.

Cable rocked, hands planted firmly on the merc's hips as his fucked up into the air hard, causing an untangiable amount of nonsense to spew from the mercenary. (more so than his usual.)

  
Through it all, Wade could make out a few words from the other man such as, " Good boy, your such a good good boy baby," and "I've wanted to do this for so long Wade."

  
Meaningless words, Wade was sure, but it didn't stop his dick from enjoying the praise, begging for release with every filthy thing out of Cable's mouth.

  
He couldn't count on both hands the amount of times he had imagined himself in this position- and various others- with his friend Cable.

  
How many missions of them watching each others back- even betraying each other- that Wade had imagined the older man grabbing him roughly and throwing him against the nearest wall to punish or praise him.

  
So when Nathan had been rough, unforgiving he had gasped and trembled with pleasure.

  
When Nate had put him on his dick without preparation or warning- Wade had whined.

  
This was exactly the way he had imagined it all those times in his fantasy.

  
Rough. Hard.Sex.

  
Wade knew he liked it that way- wanted more- as he leaned forward and grabbed at the other man hungrily. Nate quietly laughed, but he didn't protest as Wade began rocking his hips against his friend, wanting to please.

"Can I...?"  
Nathan looked up from half lidded eyes as he smiled at the other man ontop of him.

  
"Yeah baby..." he murmured, knowing exactly what the mercenary was asking.  
He wanted his release, and Cable would be more than happy to comply as he felt his heat start to rise in desperation as well.

  
Wade had been so hard for so long,so desperate, that It only took a few strokes from Cable's strong arm before Wade was murmering pure bliss as he came, yelping as an overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over him. His body shook from the after effect but he didn't stop, he wouldn't allow himself to as his body continued to roll and ride against the older man as he fucked him to his own orgasm as well. Deadpool groaned darkly, secretly enjoying the feel of Nate inside of him as he began to fill Wade completely with his released excitement.. The older man panted, pumping everything he could fit into the merc, not once releasing the strong iron clasp grasp he had on the younger man.

Neither man moved, both panting heavy as they enjoyed the after effects of their pleasure.

  
Finally feeling a dampness begin to set, Wade groaned to himself as he began to get off.

  
Nathan moved forward, wrapping strong arms around the lean muscular waist as he helped remove him, placing him beside him in bed.

  
_[This is the part were you talk right? And ruin everything.]_

  
_{I'd like to think we add charm. Like Dill seasoning. You never think you need it until you have it than GOD DAMN!}_

  
_**Not right now guys...** _

  
For once, the voices complied.

  
As both man sat in silence beside each other in bed, a puzzling realization crossed the merc with the mouths mind.

Wade Winston Wilson realized that someone had finally been able to shut him up and he wasn't sure what to think of that.

  
The more he thought about it, the more worried he became. It wasn't about that at all. It was more then that.

  
And Wade didn't want to admit facts.

  
**  
'Wade?"  
"Oh god, no more saying my name. Now is quiet time. Hush."

  
"Wade," the voice called more sternly and Deadpool opened his eyes, blinking curiously at the other man. "What's the matter Summers, regretting everything already? That was like what, 10 seconds? A new personal record for me."

  
_[It was 5 seconds.]_

  
_{No I think it was 5.5}_

  
"Shut it!" Wade hissed inwardly but Cable continued to stare at the mercenary, eyes not leaving his face.

  
"Listen Nate, you don't need to say anything, it's fine I get it. I know what this was about and I completely understand. I mean I really don't, there are way better fuck buddies out there but yeah. I would offer to leave but I mean this is my bed and..."

  
"Will you shut your trap and listen for once." Cable growled causing Deadpool to smile brightly. He loved getting under the older mans skin.

  
"Sure, sure. shutting the lips and the mouth. Right now see," he made a motion of zipping his mouth closed and locking it with a key before throwing it away.

  
"Oh wait that wasn't the right key-"

  
In one swift motion, Nathan was on the young man as he shut the merc with the mouth up by crashing their lips against each other again as the mercenery practically purred at the sensation.

  
_[Savor this, he'll never touch your disgusting ass again.]_

  
_{I'm totally saving this for spank bank material later!}_

  
"I love you Wade fucking Wilson."

  
"Chimchunga says what?!!" the merc gasped.

  
_[ Oh.]_

  
"My..."

  
_{God!! *Happy squeal*}_

  
" The next time we do this, I'd like to make love to you, and not just pure raw sex."

  
"M-Make love??...Wait!! There's going to be a next time?! WAIT WAIT YOU LOVE ME?! " Wade muttered in a daze.  
"I thought that part was obvious."

  
_**Is this..wait- raw sex??Who the fuck talks like that?? Oh who cares- you do Nathan fucking Summers! Wait, no wait, This is.No...I..Is this real??** _

  
"Nothing is ever obvious with you Sugar Bear."

  
_[...Are you two fucking serious right now? get a fucking room.]_

  
_{They are in a room, and I think this shit is adorable. Like turtles when there on their backs and can't get up.}_

"We don't have time right now, perhaps I'll tell you more after..."

  
Wade whined happily, face snuggling close to the man's out stretched arm. "Damn Nathan Summers, you sure know how to make a girl feel special I can't believe- wait what do you mean, we don't have time??"

  
Cable simply smirked at the response, hand gently cupping the mercenaries chin in his hand as his eyes twinkled down at the other man.

  
"Nate?? What do you mean?"

  
"I told you, I need your help to save the world."

  
"Okay yeah sure baby no problem- no wait! I never officially agreed to that. Are we doing 500-"

  
Nathan chuckled fondly as he placed a finger lovingly over the loud mouths lips.

  
"Body slide by two!"

**Author's Note:**

> So...first time writing Deadpool and Cable. May not look like it but these two are my absolute FAVORITE pair in the entire world and for some reason I had a fuck of a time translating that on here. (I swear I'm not usually this shit balls. Just spent so much time on it and I'm being too stubborn in hiding it in a cellar were no eyes will ever see it.) Also not really a big sex story individual I like the building romance aspect of stories but this was just some dream i had one day lmao.  
> anyways I'm going to stop justifying why this was shit balls.
> 
> Fun fact** If anyone's read the Deadpool & Cable Ultimate books you would know theres legit little jokes about a bromance. Mentions of their "divorce" and that line about Demi Moore was also legit in the comic word for word haha.) Just got the last book of the series so *fingers crossed*


End file.
